Detergents such as a body shampoo and a facial cleanser are usually used in a foamed state. The advantageous effects attained by using the detergents in a foamed state include (i) a wider washable rage even when the detergents are used in a small amount; (ii) an improved touch feeling at respective body portions to be washed; (iii) an enhanced feeling of use of the detergents upon washing by colored foams, and the like.
For the purpose of improving pleasure upon use and a feeing of use, a composition including pigment-containing granules and a composition capable of generating colored foams have conventionally been proposed.
For example, JP 2010-202615A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a solid soap that is colored from orange to red, and includes a fatty acid salt having 12 to 20 carbon atoms, glycerol, a chelate agent, an antioxidant and a petal extract, in which the glycerol, chelate agent and antioxidant are respectively used in a small amount, and the petal extract is used in an amount of from 0.001 to 10 parts by mass on the basis of 100 parts by mass of the fatty acid salt.
JP 2000-169338A (Patent Literature 2) discloses a cosmetic composition including collapsible granules having a specific particle size which are prepared by coating granules obtained by granulating water-insoluble primary particles having an average particle size of 50 μm or less using a water-soluble binder, with a water-insoluble coating agent.
JP 4-338314A (Patent Literature 3) discloses a cosmetic including granules having a double structure including an inner core and an outer layer which are different in color from each other, in which a powder constituting the inner core is a non-hydrophobic powder and a powder constituting the outer layer is a hydrophobic powder. The cosmetic is readily collapsed by massage operations or the like and rapidly undergoes color change to that of the inner core by which the user is notified of an end point of the massage operations.
JP 4-198116A (Patent Literature 4) discloses a scrubbing cleanser including a mixture of granules prepared by granulating a scrubbing fine powder having an average particle size of 20 μm or less and containing neither a sugar powder nor a sugar alcohol powder using a water-soluble binder, and detergent-containing powder or granules, which can notify the user of termination of the cleaning operation.
JP 11-263996A (Patent Literature 5) discloses a detergent including a pigment in such an amount that the detergent generates colored foams when foamed, and the foams are decolorized when washed away with water, so as to visually enjoy a color of the foams.
JP 2012-533637A (Patent Literature 6) discloses a detergent composition including microencapsulated colorant granules constituted of a core containing a colorant, a cellulose and a polyol, and a shell containing a specific polymer, in which the microcapsule is gradually collapsed by physical stimulus such as scrubbing upon use of the detergent to notify the user of a cleaning time by change in color of foams.